


Love beyond her universe

by DrMiia



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Goddess, Immortal, Love, Other, Romance, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMiia/pseuds/DrMiia
Summary: (I originally wrote this on Wattpad)Miia has always been interested in the stars she loves to wonder if there is other live apart form us.One day she gets captured by a mysterious spaceship only to wake up in another solar system.Inside what appears to be a slave marked In outer space.Especially interesting will be her relationship to the  immortal queen of the biggest interplanetaryFederation Lucy.Will Miia ever return to her home or will she be lost in the wonders of outer space with new technology and magic?





	1. Warning

First of all my native language isn't English so if I make mistakes pleas point them out so I can correct them thx.

Also  
This work will talk about topics like religion and social issues. 

I do not 100% support everything that is being talked about but obviously if I write about it So I do not oppose it.

Anyways I do not think that what I write is the reality and don't discriminate against other believes and or opinions.

But everything I say is as i said in the world I create as a work of fiction. 

Thanks and enjoy (I hope)  
Pls review


	2. Business on Earth

Lucy pov.

The first sun ray peeking over the far away snowy mountaintop had always a feeling of coziness and comfort.   
It still caused me to wake up and I would have to turn if wanted any more sleep.

There are downsides in having a panorama window from with you can oversee everything in valley surrounding the palace. 

But I think I can bring that sacrifice so I can oversee everything from my lovely gardens to the snowy mountaintops. 

If I'm honest I could just close the curtains and my one problem would be resolved. But then why would you have a window if you cover it.

Anyways why am I wasting my time thinking about my windows. 

Rubbing the left over tiredness out of my eyes I literally pull myself out of the Queen size bed covered in pillows and one gigantic blanked.

As I finally free myself form my blanked and sit up on the edge of my bed I look back at what kept me warm and cozy for what felt like the past twelve hours. 

Under the the fluffy cover peeks, through my raveling revealed, what looks like a second blanked but rolled into a long tube.

A playful smile dances over my lips as I bend down to pull the tube towards me giving it a powerful hug:

"How sad I am to leave you behind darling. But your Queen has important matters to attend, remember I told you about that plante Earth in the Milky Way.   
Some drunk jackass didn't know better and crushed his ship right into one of there major cities and now we have to explain to them that they are in Fakt not the only sentient life form in the universe.   
I am expected to hold a speech in there capital assuring we have a friendly relationship."

As quick as it came my smile fades as i realize what i am doing, talking to a pillow.

"Someday I will find who I hope you are just wait." I quietly mutter to myself  as i walk into my wardrobe.

I strip myself of the little clothing I wore to bed and pick something comfortable.   
Firstly I pick a nice pair of white underwear o top a simple plain white shirt with a deep V-neck wich should be buttoned up but i don't care I like my boobs to have some freedom. Most of my maids have seen my breasts anyways, in the bath or while they dress me.  
To finish my I'm-not-styled look I pick a pair of black leggings and no socks. 

This won't be enough for later but perfect for a relaxing breakfast.

Making my way into the bath I take a look into my mirror happy with what I see I bind my long white hair into loose high ponytail, just so I don't have to worry about it getting in my way. 

After I brush my teeth I am on my way to towards the dining hall.   
On my walk I meet some guards bowing as I stroll past.   
Finally arriving on one of the big balconies I sit down at a small four man table already set for my arrival. 

Shortly after I sit down a maid fills me a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice. 

I search the big basked of  different breads till I fish out a croissant after dipping it into some chocolate I relax while eating my breakfast.  

The sun has now fully emerged from behind the mountain range and shines a bright smile upon my face.   
I lay back into my comfortable chair and take a bite out of a fruit served to me as I try to forget about the embarrassing earlier events without much success.

Quite unexpected to balcony door opens and a older man walks onto my balcony:   
"My Queen I am sorry to disturb your Highness but you are expected to hold a speech this evening and I suggest we get you ready before you are on your way."

Normally this would be annoying but I am happy for the distraction though I do not like him being so unaware to his position:   
"Francis my dear" I turn around smiling at him. I love his reaction to my cloths, as my head stylist he is responsible for my appearance when I'm in public and he dislikes me slacking of in terms of fashion even in my privat quarters.   
But after years of working for me he has stopped trying to convince me.  
"You know I appreciate your work but at least let me finish som of this food." 

"I know My Highness but..." he stopped mid sentence.   
I new that he would stop talking if I stared at him with an expression filled with displeasure.

He quickly mumbled an excuse and avoided my eyes by locking his to the floor below.

Maybe I've been to harsh after all I know what just my raw emotions can do to most people. But I still believe that the old man will learn someday to let me be unless I call him.

After finishing breakfast I make my way towards the lower floor of my castle.   
The three highest were completely dedicated to me with my bedroom chamber being on the very top just beneath the roof.   
The balcony I just ate on is located on the lowest of my floors.  
The lower floors, were I'm heading to , cover all other fields from the throne hall and other governmental building to the kitchens in the basement.

As I arrive at my destination, the hangar, more than 20 people are already waiting for me arrival most of them guard.   
Because I am the Queen the Parlament has forced a law into place wich forces me to always be surrounded by guards.   
I could just tell them not to follow me, after all my voice is absolute, but I do have a soft heart and I think it's cute how my followers want to protect me so I don't mind.   
Let them think they can protect me from something I can't protect myself of.

We all get into the royal ship my Elisia.   
She is not the biggest or most powerful, in terms of fire power, but quick and very maneuverable.   
On top of that she has the best camouflage Technologie in the universe.  
The interior is like you'd expect a flawless white sofa made from the leather of a space kraken most people don't even know exist.

After we got aboard a waiter asked me if I wanted something.   
Even though I just ate I know  I'm going to be hungry again soon so I ordert a table with some sandwiches.

Just a few minutes after our launch we exited the Atmosphere.   
As I appreciated the view onto my home planet the ship turned and a giant space station shines  through the window.   
Every time i see it it's gets bigger more modern and mostly way more impressive.

We quickly fly through one of the smaller gates and a few seconds of confusion later a complete new night sky and planet come into view.  
The captain announced:  
"Welcome to the Milky Way, your Highness."

The Milky Way was a relatively new addition to my empire and was still inhabited spares.  
But more and more new scans show promis of natural resources and possible places for new colonies.

But the really interesting thing is that we discovers sentient being in this galaxy witch wasn't unheard of but still rare especially life based on carbon and breathing an mixture of oxygen and carbon dioxide wich is also breathable to us.

Normally we wouldn't have started contact on our own unless we were sure about how we want our relationship to progress but becomes of the accident we have to act quick. 

The planet of question was called Earth in their local tongue.   
Unfortunate it isn't near the portal so the trip takes some time.

I sat through most of it by getting ready for my speech and Francis finally got his time to work on my look.

When we finally arrived in the right solar system we headed directly towards the planet.   
Normally we would start a small base on one of the neighboring planets as a sort of outpost but as they had tried contacted us we had to act quick before the panic even more.

I as we descended i called my head secretary of interplanetary affairs who had already started contact to the local government. 

He informed me that he could convince them more or less that I would be allowed to publicly speak to the population.   
As I was told they didn't really think that this was a smart idea but what choice did they have he made it clear that we could do what as the superior power.   
And after all we want and seek nothing but healthy relationships.

I just hope he wasn't to aggressiv he can be very heated in discussion about political transparency.


End file.
